


Graduation 2019

by 3amcowboy, sapphicmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amcowboy/pseuds/3amcowboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: Them kids graduate. The Weasleys prank them all. Ron tunes everyone out. Draco disses his dad. Hermione screams. Remus shows he will always be attracted to Sirius Black.





	Graduation 2019

COMING SOON :)


End file.
